Dark Pleasures by Petitentia
by Spinel Dragoon
Summary: The Potters leave Harry information to grow strong but expected their friends to be around to guide him right... Dark Slytherin Harry. Death,torture, use of imperius curse for sexual pleasure. If you cant handle how its gonna be then dont read.


Chapter 1 by Penitentia

Chapter: 1

This will be a dark Harry fic, he will be a Slytherin, he will torture, he will kill and he will use the imperius curse to gain pleasure. If you think this is too much for you stop reading right now as this chapter is nothing as to what he will do when he grows up. Dumbledore is good although Manipulative and Harry won´t join Voldemort. For anything more you´ll just have to read it.

I do not own Harry Potter. If i did Harry would have fucked Ginny Weasley then thrown her away and found a real girl instead of a fangirl.

7 year old Harry Potter coughed as he inhaled some of the dust that was so abundant in the attic. His Aunt Petunia had told him to clean up the attic which Harry couldn't see a point in since they never used it or went up there.

But he had to do it anyway of course, he had learned enough to realize that any complaint would just mean more work for him or perhaps less food or something else unpleasant, like a broken arm or a concussion. He knew that the Dursleys hated to have him there and he didn't exactly love it either. Sometimes he would dream about someone coming to save him but of course his real family was dead, killed in a car crash when he was one.

As he tried to move a large old cabinet so that he could clean behind it his eyes fell on a large trunk with his name written on the top. His heart thundered in his chest as he moved closer, he had never really gotten anything from the Dursley´s so if this was his it might be something left to him from his parents.

He noticed a small note on the side of the trunk and tried to pry it off but no matter how hard he pulled the note wouldn't come off. He huffed in annoyance and got on his knees to try and see what it said.

_To open the trunk you need to willingly give a drop of your blood on the lid Harry love /Lily and James Potter._

Harry froze. The note _was _for him and it was from his parents he had something that his parents had given him. He wondered if the Dursley´s would have ever given him this trunk if he hadn't found it. Pricking his finger on a shard of glass from a broken mirror lying nearby he let a drop fall on the Trunk.

The whole trunk briefly shone to his amazement before the lid popped open. He eagerly opened it further to see what was inside. The first thing he noticed was the letter sitting on the top of some clothes and with a shaking hand he picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this then your father and I have died and left you behind. We want you to know that we love you more then anything and wish that we could get to see you grow up to be the wonderful man we know you will be._

_We left this trunk behind for you in case you would be left with my sister Petunia so that you would learn what and who you are dear. You Harry Potter are a wizard. The note on the trunk is stuck with a permanent sticking charm so Petunia couldn't rip it off._

Harry tears in his eyes from reading the letter stared at it shocked. Magic wasn't real…right?

_Now I know that if you live with Petunia you have heard all about how magic is freakish and unreal but the truth is that there is a wizarding world hidden from the world of the muggles. (Which is what people like Petunia and her husband is called by wizards)_

_I don't know how truthful Petunia have been of how we died but if you are reading this then we were most likely killed by a dark wizard that wanted us dead called Lord Voldemort. We have stated in our will that you should never go to Petunia but a man called Albus Dumbledore one of the strongest wizards that exist may put you with Petunia to use you._

_He isn't evil dear just very used to treating people as chess pawns, however you don't deserve the kind of life Petunia no doubt would give you so me and your dad have devised a way for you to be able to get away and grow strong on your own if in fact you are put there._

_In this trunk you will find 500 pounds and 500 Galleons which is the wizard currency you will also find a set of wizard clothes that we have charmed to shrink or grow to your size, there is an amulet in the bottom that will change your appearance to a 10 year old brown haired boy that we want you to wear on your first trip to the wizarding world just in case, there is also a wand there but don't use it for anything until you are in the wizarding world or Dumbledore will know._

_We know this is a bit much to put on you dear but we want you to have a life of your own choosing and the chance to be prepared for the world. The wizard clothes and amulet can be shrunk and put in your pocket by holding them and saying shrink likewise it can be enlarged by saying enlarge._

_Leave Petunias house sometime when they are away or not paying attention and get on the underground and ride to Charing cross road there is a dingy little pub there that only wizards can see called the Leaky Cauldron that is the entrance to Diagon Alley and the wizarding world proper._

_Before entering the pub find somewhere to put on your robes (Best to put the amulet on before getting on the underground.) Then enter the Leaky Cauldron and ask whoever is manning the bar to open up the gateway to Diagon Alley for you, if you get any questions say that you are a muggleborn._

_Now when you enter Diagon Alley you will see a large white building in the end. That is Gringotts a bank run by Goblins. We want to warn you now Harry never trust a goblin they are vicious but controlled by gold so as long as you pay them they will do pretty much anything except give out confidential account information._

_I bet you are wondering now how to pay them but don't worry dear the Potters are the second wealthiest family in Britain and thanks to some investments we are making in the muggle world we are sure that you might even be the richest by the time you read this._

_Now when you enter the bank go up to a teller and tell him you want to meet with Goldfarp he will bring you there. When you meet Goldfarp you will have to use some blood to identify yourself as a Potter as he is the Potter account Manager and will not let you spend a galleon before he has that proof._

_When you are proven to be a Potter ask him to buy you a house in the alley and place it under the Fidelius with you as the secret keeper offer him a few thousand galleons if he refuses and he will do it. This way you will not have to go back to the Dursleys ever again and with the amulet to disguise yourself you can shop at the alley (although never go out after dark and don't go down Knockturn alley!)_

_Ask the goblin about the Knowledge market and pay to become a customer in it. It will do you a lot of good dear to help you on your way as a Wizard. Also since we really don't want you to be alone we have other letters in the trunk for you to read that will describe many things one of them how to contact several friends of ours that can help you without contacting Dumbledore, no matter that he is a good man we don't want you to meet him until school starts when you are eleven._

_We hope you get this letter before you begin school so that you can be all that you can be Harry know that we love you and that we always will /Your proud parents Lily and James Potter._

Harry was crying clutching the letter to his chest knowing beyond a doubt know that his parents had loved him and were proud of him. He couldn't help but believe the letter, he had done several things before that he couldn't explain and his aunt and uncle had always punished him harshly for using his freakiness in their house.

He grabbed the other letters the clothes the money and the amulet and carefully said shrink his eyes widening when they did and he slowly put it away in his pockets shrinking the original letter too not wanting the Dursleys to take it away if they saw it.

He got back to cleaning the attic his heart soaring while he thought about his impending escape from the Dursleys. Magic was real his parents had loved him and he would get to go to a world full of magic, even though it was all scary he couldn't help but be excited about it.

It was not until march 2 months after he read the letter that the Dursleys left him home alone as they were visiting someone from Uncle Vernon's work for dinner and Vernon wanted to make an impression of a family man.

As soon as Harry was sure that they were gone he enlarged his things and put on the amulet changing appearance. He had studied the underground in the library and knew which bus to take to get to a line which would drop him close to the leaky Cauldron.

Harry hardly paid attention during the travelling too nervous about his coming foray into the wizarding world to care about his first ride on a bus and a train.

After leaving the underground it didn't take long to find the Leaky Cauldron and Harry dropped into a nearby alley to change into robes before nervously opening the door and walking inside the pub.

He slowly made his way trough the tables where wizards and witches were sitting chatting or reading the newspaper and headed for the bar where an old man was serving some sort of drink to a large wizard.

"Umm, excuse me sir?"

The old man looked down at him with a smile Harry noticed he had no teeth. "Yes what can I do for you lad?"

"Can you open the doorway to the alley for me I don't have a wand yet." Harry asked timidly.

"No problem laddie come with me I am Tom by the way the owner of the Cauldron."

"Harry Dursley." Harry answered him pretty sure he wouldn't know who the Dursleys was.

He memorized where to tap the wall for when he could do it himself and thanked Tom before walking out into the Alley his jaw almost at the ground at the amazing things he could see. For the first time it felt real, that magic existed and it made his heart beat hard in his chest as he quickly walked towards Gringotts knowing he had to fix everything his parents had asked of him before exploring anything.

He noticed the engravings on the doors but paid it no mind; after all he wasn't there to steal anything and according to the letters although the Goblins were greedy they didn't divulge information about their clients as that was bad for business.

Telling a teller that he wanted to meet with Goldfarp he got a sneer as an answer before the goblin waved another goblin in to take him to the office of Goldfarp. Harry was too nervous too pay much attention to the swindling corridors but he noted that there was a lot of paintings depicting wars and battle on the walls of the corridors.

He was soon let into Goldfarps office which was also decorated with pictures of battles. Goldfarp was a rather thin goblin and looked to be quite old if the silver hair was anything to go by. He bared his pointy teeth towards him. "What is it you want with me child I am not your account manager."

Harry nervously removed his amulet and the goblin stared before muttering about how security was getting lax letting someone that had concealed his true appearance inside without checking who they really was first. "You will need to let a drop of your blood fall on this parchment to confirm who you are" he grunted while pushing a parchment that had suddenly appeared on his desk and a small dagger towards him.

Harry pricked his finger with the small dagger the Goblin shoved towards him and let it fall on the paper.

Goldfarp grunted again when the parchment was filled with some strange language. "Well Mr. Potter what can I do for you?"

"Umm, I want a house in the Alley and it has to be put under the Fidelius charm with me as a secret keeper. And I need it to be fully furnished and done today also all normal safety wards."

Goldfarp stared at him with piercing eyes. "That will be quite expensive Mr. Potter especially since you need it so fast."

After a period of silence Harry realized the Goblin wasn't going to say anything more and followed his parent's advice. "You will get 2 thousand galleons over the fee for the rest of the stuff if you can manage this."

Goldfarp nodded satisfied and a paper appeared "Sign this." Harry carefully read trough it to make sure he didn't give over his vaults or something like that and then signed the paper it promptly disappeared. He was really glad that having nothing to do but chores meant he could read and understand even the big words as he had nothing else to do but read when locked in his cupboard.

"A goblin team will set everything up before we go there to put up the Fidelius now is there anything else Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and hesitantly spoke again "My parents wanted me to ask about the Knowledge market and how to become a member."

Goldfarp grunted and bared his teeth "It will cost 100 000 galleons to become a member and then there will be a fee for everything you purchase as well. Also you must sign a magical oath never to divulge the information about the market to anyone else then a family member and in that case you will have to have them sign the oath first as well."

"Okay ill pay for that but what is the knowledge market if you don't mind me asking?" Goldfarp looked slightly irritated that he wanted to pay for something he had no clue about but didn't speak up.

Goldfarp snapped his fingers and the contract for the magical oath appeared once again Harry read it trough before signing a bit annoyed that the goblin was not talking. As he signed the contract a book appeared and Goldfarp gave it to him. "Read that while waiting for your house to be purchased furnished and for the Fidelius to be ready."

The book's title was the fastest way to knowledge and Harry slowly opened it. The first page described what the Knowledge market was and he eagerly read it.

_Welcome to the Knowledge Market the market that caters to rich wizards and witches that are too busy or need to learn something fast for an important event. We have in our employ many Squibs who will read any book you'd like committing it to memory and then we send the memory to you for a fee._

_Through this you will be able to absorb the memories and the theory of whatever realm of magic you want to study. We are extremely exclusive the 100 000 galleon fee ensuring that only the wealthiest and the noblest of the wizarding world may use our services._

_We also have in our employ several masters in their field who will explain and show how to perform practical magic giving you lessons in whatever field interests you. Be advised that the memories you will receive will only show you the theory and how to do the practical part we are not responsible for how magically powerful you are and what you can and can not perform. All of the Squibs and Masters that these memories come from has sworn oaths to never reveal anything and has then been obliviated when their use was no longer needed._

Harry found the book very interesting especially as it had a register of all the books and lessons by masters that were in stock and where to send an owl to ask for special memories. It also had a register of current users as they were all bound by oaths to not speak about it to anyone anyway. He was surprised to find that not a single one of the other names were from Britain. Their country of origin almost all were America making him believe the business had started in America. He had read all the letters his parents had left him and knew about the prophecy about him and Voldemort these lessons would allow him to prepare and apparently Voldemort didn't even know this existed so no way for him or his followers to stop it. The book described everything on how to add the memories to his own and he was itching to try it although he knew he would have to order something first and wait for it to arrive.

After several hours Goldfarp grabbed him and suddenly he was standing in his new house surrounded by goblins.

"Drop some of your blood on this stone here to activate the Fidelius but wait until we all have left we won't be able to see this place afterwards." One of the goblins said.

Harry found himself pushed into another room which he noticed was a kitchen. Another Goblin gave him a small book. "This explains how to use all the magical equipment."

Harry nodded as he was pushed yet again although this time he didn't even leave the kitchen they stayed at the counter where a large tray was sitting. Harry looked at the goblins wondering what it was.

"This is where your mail will end up after the wards remove any possible tracking charms or harmful magic. We will leave now give the ward stone some blood immediately after we left so the protections activate, if you want to let someone into the wards you need to tell them the address personally, the address is Diagon Alley lot 34." With that all the goblins left and Harry walked back into the living room and let some blood fall on the ward stone which promptly glowed before sinking down under the floor.

Harry looked around pleased with the pale colours of the walls and the modest furniture he had his own home and he could learn magic at his own pace without anyone interfering. He went off to find his bedroom wanting to have a good nights sleep so that he could go explore Diagon Alley the next day.

The first thing he did the next day was to go to the post office under his fake identity and sending an owl away with an order for memories of practically everything in the book which would cost him more then another 100 000 galleons but he could afford it and the memories would last him for years anyway.

He also went to the Daily Prophet office and ordered a subscription figuring it could be useful to know what was going on.

After that he went to Madame Malkin and ordered a full wardrobe wanting to fit in and happy to not have to wear cast offs. He idly wondered if the Dursleys had noticed him leaving yet.

The next week was spent exploring the alley buying necessary items like Potions ingredients while waiting for his order to arrive.

Finally one morning when he walked into the kitchen every inch of the kitchen was filled with bottles with silvery memories in them labelled after what books or lessons they were. Harry grinned as he started to move the bottles to the room he had prepared with shelves to hold them. He spent most of the day organizing the memories before he used the wand his parents had left for him to suck up 10 memories. According to the book it would be dangerous for him to do more then 10 memories a day; he also had to drink a potion once a year to fully settle the memories so they don't disappear with time.

He shuddered as the memories took place and he could suddenly remember reading several different books on household charms and beginner charms for first years an area he wanted to do first so he knew what to do at home. It felt strange remembering sitting in a white room reading something fully concentrating when he knew he hadn't really but the knowledge still stuck.

He could understand why this hadn't spread around it would totally defeat going to school at all besides they could charge more if it was exclusive, he had to wonder though how his parents knew about it when no one in Britain seemed to have it, perhaps they had been the last people in Britain to be members.

Harry continued to absorb knowledge as he practiced with his wand the few spells he felt he could do not bothering with contacting his parents friends just yet… he was afraid they would take this newfound freedom away from him.

Time flew and Harry was so entranced in the magic he was learning that he kept putting contacting his parent's friends off. He wanted to get to know the people that knew his parents but he was afraid of what would happen if they wanted to tell Dumbledore. He did NOT want to be forced back to the Dursleys.

Soon he was celebrating his 8th birthday and he had come far in certain subjects, as his magical core had not evolved quite good enough for him to do more then first year spells and that being the limit he concentrated on Potions, Ancient runes, Astronomy, History and Arithmancy instead.

The memories he absorbed were of a Potion Master named Horace Slughorn who explained everything there was to know about all ingredients including reactions to each other in different increments and where and how to find them before even starting on showing how to make the potions. Thanks to his great "tutoring" Harry was already making potions that were in the 5th year at Hogwarts curriculum. As he had no real lessons just free time and absorbing memories it gave him a lot of time to make Potions increasing his skill and his awareness of what made them tick what to look out for and even how to improve a potion.

He also delved deep into Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as he was interested in their effect on wards and spell crafting two areas he knew most wizards weren't skilled in. the fact he could not do many spells didn't faze Harry at all as he enjoyed his studies too much even buying books from Flourish and Blotts that he had already absorbed and reading them to further fasten the knowledge in his mind. He was having the time of his life.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts glad to have found a DADA professor for the year as they always ran out of them and had trouble finding new victim- volunteers. He idly sucked on a lemon drop as he signed some papers concerning the new addition to the Greenhouses.

He almost choked on the lemon drop as one of the silver trinkets on the shelf behind him started emitting smoke while bleeping loudly. The particular trinket was watching the blood wards around young Harry Potter's residence. As he was safe and there weren't any signs of Voldemort returning yet he kept the trinkets safe on the shelves behind him as they didn't need watching yet. He cursed as he ran to the floo and tossed some floo powder in calling out

"Minerva McGonagall"

An elderly witch suddenly appeared in the office having entered trough the floo "Yes. Albus?" she wrinkled her nose at the smoke emitting from the trinket.

"Harry Potter's blood wards have fallen Minerva I need you to get Alastor and anyone else you can get your hands on and head to Private drive."

The old witch looked shocked but nodded and immediately headed back trough the floo to gather the old crowd she had been very fond of Lily and James and if their son was in danger she would go to any lengths to protect him.

Albus raised his hand and Fawkes his Phoenix familiar grabbed him and flamed him to Private Drive nr 4.

The first thing he noticed was how normal everything looked. There was no sign of an attack or dark wizards somehow bringing the wards down. He wondered if maybe his ward watching trinket had malfunctioned.

It wasn't until Minerva and Alastor broke trough the door that the Dursleys appeared screeching and making threats that he found out that Harry Potter had been gone for over a year. He immediately sent out the old members of the Order of the Phoenix to look for him telling them that under no circumstances where they to inform the Ministry of Magic or the press about this.

The last thing he needed was pandemonium or worse the Death Eaters that had gone free to find out Harry Potter was unprotected. He Obliviated the Dursleys and flamed back to Hogwarts to better organize the search hoping that if they didn't manage to find him that he would still be able to return to the Wizarding world without the population at large finding out about him missing.

While the Order was searching all over England for him Harry Potter was reading history books on the last war to get more of a grip on what he should do about his parent's friends that he was supposed to contact. The books weren't as informative as the memories as they came from people that actually knew what happened back then but they were still interesting.

According to the book Sirius Black had killed Peter Pettigrew and a bunch of muggles and was currently in the wizarding prison Azkaban so contacting either of them was out, also his mother's friends Marlene Mckinnon and the Longbottoms were dead and catatonic. The only one he could potentially reach was Remus Lupin and according to his parents letters he was a werewolf who owed a lot to Dumbledore who let him go to Hogwarts when most would have shunned him. Harry´s problem was whether to contact him or not.

His parents wanted him too but they could not have known that only one of their close friends where available and he was the one most loyal to Dumbledore the one they wanted him to avoid. He put the book down deciding to not contact Lupin deeming it too dangerous.

As he had yet to delve into any memories that day he picked some vials that were in regards to low level dark arts and absorbed the memories shivering as he felt them slip in. He always grew slightly excited after studying or absorbing something about the dark arts and he couldn't wait until he could use it on enemies or maybe to get back at the Dursleys.

Harry Potter's decision to not contact his parent's friends had a big effect. Lily and James Potter had been counting on the fact that one of their friends would be able to explain what he should and shouldn't study. With no one to control his path Harry simply studied ALL magic as one not differencing between good or bad. As far as he was concerned his parents had told him to study all of it and grow strong and that was what he was doing. It would never occur to Harry that growing strong and having power over others and using it was never what his parents meant when wanting him to have the help of Knowledge market, they just wanted him to have an edge.

As Harry turned 9 he had become accustomed to having the best of the best, he had gone to Gringotts and had paid them to find him a house elf that was very skilled with fine cuisine which he had bonded to him although he had to pay the goblins 700 Galleons just to find the elf. Coming from poverty to having more gold then he knew what to do with had changed Harry.

Having had nothing at the Dursleys he now made sure he had the best as he could easily afford, his bitterness towards Dumbledore only grew as he ate Lobsters when if Dumbledore had gotten his way he would be eating stale bread if he got to eat at all.

He also had an entirely new routine, starting every day with a set of work outs to ensure that he would be in good shape as he did not want to ever risk looking like Dudley. Thanks to a light ritual he had fixed his eyesight as well and now looked far better then the little runt he had been just a year ago, good eating and work outs coupled with potions to strengthen his bones and fix the malnourishment he had suffered from helped a lot.

Harry had picked up every book on both wizarding and muggle etiquette to make sure he would not look like a fool in either world if he ever was invited to eat somewhere. That with the memories of etiquette he absorbed ensured that no-one would look down on him for how he behaved in pureblood circles. If there was anything Harry really wanted it was to be looked on as Powerful and Respected. No more Dursley rags only the finest cloths and the finest food as well as a dignified vocabulary and practising in front of the mirror to manage to school his face.

With his magic lessons he had concentrated a bit more on the dark arts because of the elation he felt when he performed small pain hexes or a curse to rip someone's hair out. The books he remembered reading specified the feeling as orgasmic and when Harry looked that up he found sexual education memory vials. After absorbing _those_ memories he was even more thrilled to learn the dark arts he enjoyed the feeling it gave him the powerful feeling as well as the pleasurable one.

He had already gone past Newt level in Potions but was taking it slow in the rest of the subjects as he did not want to go to fast with lessons like Charms and Transfiguration he wanted to have something to do at Hogwarts and since Hogwarts didn't teach dark arts that was what he focused on.

He was also receiving much more gifts from different people in the wizarding world and he figured that they were stopped from ever arriving at his previous "home". The gifts varied from chocolate to old books and weapons. He also received plenty of nude pictures and women's underwear something that baffled him as most women that sent them were over 20 years old and he was 9 for Merlin's sake.

He put them up on the wall of his dark arts practice room though as seeing all those moving pictures of witches doing naughty things for him fuelled his power when doing the dark arts and made it feel even better. He hardly ever bothered to re-read his parents letters anymore he had much more important things to do and they simply weren't important enough anymore.

He also found a new love in snakes; he enjoyed conjuring them and having chats with them and practicing duelling by ordering them to attack different ways. He just knew that he would be a Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts, partly because he loved Snakes and riches (which was Slytherin spot on) and partly because it would most likely worry Dumbledore.

Just after he turned 10 years old he started on the really interesting spells and magic. He knew he was powerful enough as he had been able to produce even a Patronus spell (A Runespoor.)

He was now studying the Unforgivables, the Obliviate spell and Occlumency to protect his mind. He knew he was jumping ahead of what he should learn but he needed Occlumency before he went to school and he really wanted to try out the Unforgivables and the Memory charm spell. Unfortunately just bringing a muggle home to practice on was going to get him caught really easy at his level, I mean who would fail to notice him walking trough the alley with an imperiused muggle.

Therefore he had to spend an entire month working hard to learn to create Portkeys perfectly he did not want a single mistake in this. The day he tested his portkeys and found them working perfectly was one of the most exciting days of his life; he was flushed just with the thought of practicing the Unforgivables on a muggle.

He walked out of the Leaky Cauldron on a nice September afternoon having put a glamour charm on himself to look nothing like Harry Potter; he had spent the entire week practicing the Imperius curse on spiders and rats making sure he had enough control to be able to do the same to a muggle. The feeling of control and power as he held the animals under the curse was the greatest feeling he had ever had and he wondered if it felt better when it was a human.

He went into an alley and changed into muggle clothes before taking a bus and staying on until he was good enough of a distance from the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't want any wizards to spot him using an Unforgivable even if they didn't know who he was.

He got off and took a seat at a bench near a park where the trees and bushes easily would hide him portkeying away with a muggle. He knew the Ministry couldn't track his magic use since they still believed Harry Potter lived at Private drive, they only noticed magic in muggle places not the wizard or witch who performed it. And if they noticed any magic done here well… Harry would be long gone by then anyway.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw two muggle teenagers, twins of all things walking into the park carrying some books. Obviously students somewhere near Harry thought as he got up and slowly walked behind them. He waited until he saw no one else around before he slipped his wand out and softly muttered "Imperio"

Nothing could have prepared him for what he felt when his spell simply took a hold of the muggle and put her completely under his control. His magic was swirling he had trouble breathing and he was aware of having a hard-on, no dark magic had ever had such an exhilarating feeling before.

"Emma? Are you okay?" asked the other muggle as her sister had stopped and stood still with blank eyes. Harry quickly put her under the curse too almost whimpering when the effect of having them both under the Imperius made him come, he had never had an orgasm before and that together with the strong feeling of power he had made him toss away any rationality about being too young for that sort of thing.

"Grab this" he ordered as he held out a napkin he had turned into a portkey before leaving home that morning, he had made sure to program it to be able to pass trough his wards and fidelius as long as he was with it. Both girls grabbed the portkey and he activated it feeling the tug below the navel bringing him home.

As soon as he landed he called out "Dinky!" a house elf popped in and bowed low "Master?"

"I will be in the Dark arts room you will not disturb me under any circumstances." Harry said before ordering the twins to follow him as he swept out of the room ignoring any retort the elf might have had.

He walked into the largest room in the house, the dark arts room. It held several practice dummies that could be animated and fight it also had a wall that could randomly show targets to test his accuracy, of course those wall that weren't used for magic had the pictures he had been sent by crazy witches.

He looked at the two muggles he had caught they had strawberry blond hair down to their shoulders and blue eyes they were quite beautiful even if they hadn't filled out very much. Harry estimated them to be about 16 or 17 years old.

He hesitated a bit wondering if he really should make the next order he wanted to it felt right and he certainly didn't care what they felt they were just muggles after all. Muggleborn wizards were fine as they had magic… but muggles didn't matter.

Deciding to let go of any inhibitions he coldly ordered them to strip gazing upon them as they undressed feeling excited seeing them naked. He knew he hadn't reached puberty yet even if wizards did reach it early he was still too young but at the moment he didn't care, he vanished his pants and looked at the beautiful girls standing there.

"Suck me off" he ordered while performing a charm to enlarge his dick as it would make things much easier.

As one the twins kneeled in front of him and started to lick his shaft up and down both from different sides. Harry groaned loving the feeling of the two tongues working over his shaft it felt better then even the dark arts.

The twin on the left took him in her mouth swirling her tongue over his head as she started moving her hand up and down his dick while her sister started licking and sucking his balls.

Harry didn't take long to cum and he watched with half lidded eyes as the girls kept on sucking him trough his shudders of pleasure. He realized now that he would not be able to practice the Crucio and Avada Kedavra curses on anything but animals until he would start Hogwarts and would no longer need the girls. Having two slaves under the Imperio would be very pleasurable and maybe he could even learn to last longer.

With a pleased grin he released them from the Imperius and watched them panic, even though he had two new toys he couldn't kill yet didn't mean he couldn't practice memory charming them.

As the year went by he kept up his studies and spent at least two hours every day practicing spells on the twins plus "extra" activities. He was pretty sure nothing could make him lose face now, if he can still hold his face non expressive and even without a blush while being sucked off by two beauties he seriously doubted someone telling him something would be able to make him give something away with his expression.

One thing was for sure he knew he absolutely loved to fuck and to be in control, he would have to make sure to get some action at Hogwarts as well his memory charm was at a level where he would be able to get away with it now.

It was currently one week before he was to board the train to Hogwarts. He had already received his letter which also urged him to contact them which he didn't bother to do they needed him much more then he needed them after all.

He was currently resting after a session of using the twins, his last session as he wanted to get a ritual done that needed someone to be killed, and he wanted to use the killing curse on a human anyway it was thrilling to use and he hoped it would be even more powerful of a feeling to use it on a human.

He looked down at the two naked twins that were currently lying in the circle he had fucked them in, they had been useful toys but he had no need of mere muggles now. Everything was ready for the ritual all he needed was to add a little of his blood and a lot of theirs. The ritual would bolster his endurance, strengthen both his skin and his bones, and make sure that no matter if it was night and day he would be able to see clearly.

He sat down in the middle of the circle one girl to the left of him and one to the right, they were both released from the Imperius curse but he had memory charmed them so much that they had no mind anymore just able to follow orders not able to think or act otherwise.

With a wave of his wand the candles that surrounded the circle were lit, another wave and the potion needed for the ritual was lifted into the circle where he let it spill on the ground the liquid rushing to the chalk line but not moving past them instead they were incorporated into the lines which started glowing.

Harry used a low level cutting curse to give himself a cut that would drop a good amount of blood on the floor. As the first drop hit the floor the chalk glowed even brighter and Harry grinned, it was working exactly as it was supposed too… just two parts left.

He turned the wand on the twin on his left "Diffindo" the cutting curse opened a gaping wound in her neck and blood sprayed out in the circle. He now had the blood he needed all that was left was to incorporate more death into the ritual as more death meant more power to the ritual.

The ritual called for two deaths, one for blood letting and another one that needed the killing curse to finish the ritual. Harry had no idea just why it need the killing curse but since he was going to kill someone with it anyway it suited him fine.

His eyes widened in glee as he raised his wand to use his first Avada Kedavra on a human.

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted relishing in the feeling of power it left him as the green curse impacted on the muggle girl. The light now became blinding and Harry fell into darkness as the Ritual started affecting his body.

He did not wake up until morning and he grimaced as he found that he was covered in blood. But he felt better then ever before, more powerful.

"Dinky" he called out as he used a dark vanishing spell to completely remove the corpses.

"Master?" the elf enquired as he popped in and bowed.

"Run me a bath and prepare one of my cheap black robes I am going out today." Harry turned to leave knowing that the elf would clean up after him. It was so useful to own one, why just a week ago he had sent the little bugger to the Ministry to ask for a few favours on his behalf…for a few galleons of course…

After a long soak he put on the clothes Dinky had left out for him, it was the robes he used whenever he went outside in disguise as he would be very easy to pick out with his more expensive robes.

He didn't bother with Glamour's this time, he already had most of what he needed for Hogwarts packed in a trunk which he had shrunk and placed in his pockets, just in case him walking trough the alley would bring Dumbledore to pick him up and not let him go.

He had only a few stops to make anyway so he quickly left his house keeping his head down as to not attract too much attention yet… he would rather get trough with his last shopping before Dumbledore and his little minions would come after him.

He went down Knockturn Alley towards a jewellery shop that the goblins had recommended. It was a small shop and it was obviously dark, the shop had so many cursed items he had no idea how the Aurors could leave it alone.

The proprietor was an old witch with two jagged scars running down the left side of her face and she watched him suspiciously as he entered. Harry walked straight to the counter and promptly asked for what he wanted.

"I want one of your detector earrings that can detect any poison or unnatural substance in my meals and drinks."

"You sure you could afford that?" she sneered looking at his robes.

Harry rolled his eyes and showed her his scar knowing this was one woman who would not go calling Dumbledore. He saw her jaw drop for a second before she composed herself.

"Alright what kind of earring you want then?"

"Diamond stud, the most expensive you've got I can afford to look good and be saved from poison at the same time." Harry drawled.

She nodded and produced two diamond studs. "It will only take a second to pierce them so hold still." She said before she pulled her wand and with a flick she pierced his ears and attached them. Had she paid attention she would have seen the tip of a wand peeking out of Harry´s sleeve ready to curse her if she moved wrong.

"That will be 240 Galleons."

Harry sent her a chilling glare "I am not done yet." He was watching the rings that were on display particularly one with a snake biting its own tail. It was white gold with rubies as snake eyes and he definitely wanted it. "How much for that one and does it do anything?"

She raised an eyebrow probably because the Boy-who-lived was interested in a _snake _ring." It is 630 galleons and it can be set as a one-way portkey it also detects listening charms and monitors, it was previously owned by a very paranoid pureblood."

Harry nodded impressed he now had earrings that burned if something unusual showed up in his food and drink as well as any potions, and this ring which would act the same way but with listening charms, that would be so useful that he would have gladly paid triple for it.

He removed the moneybag he had acquired at Gringotts and told it "970 Galleons."

The witch nodded as she took the money and gave him the ring she understood well that the extra 100 galleons were shush money people like her couldn't do business if they talked anyway.

Harry put the ring on his left hands ring finger; he already had the Potter Heir ring on his right hand although that stayed invisible unless he wanted it to be seen. Before he left he inquired about where he would find a store that could find him contact lenses that worked like Mad-eye Moody's magical eye. With another 50 galleons as tip she gave him directions and he headed deeper into the alley towards the small optics shop.

One hour later after testing numerous lenses he left with a single contact lens in his left eye that only worked if he closed his eye as to not make his normal sight confusing. There were others that worked all the time but it was too much of a hassle for his eyes and he settled for what he got. If nothing else he could simply put a hand over his eye and scan the surroundings it would look like he simply had a headache.

He raised his head as he entered the alley again now with only two "normal" stops left he could be seen so that he could get the inevitable meeting with Dumbles over with before school.

His first stop was the Magical Menagerie where he needed to buy an owl and if he found an interesting enough snake he would purchase that too fully confident that the only one pet and no snakes rule wouldn't matter since Dumbles wouldn't expel him.

It was very crowded filled with animals but also families doing some shopping for their children before school. Harry headed straight for the Owls first stopping at a brown eagle owl that looked a bit more dignified then the balls of fluff that pretty much described most owls in there.

He purchased the Owl together with a bunch of owl treats and the finest perch they had which he had the shop keep shrink. He walked out of the shop with the Owl. "Okay I am going to name you Atlas why don't you go off to Hogwarts and wait for me there?"

Harry had no idea if the Owl understood or not but it took to the air and flew off so he supposed he would find out when he got to Hogwarts. He headed back into Magical Menagerie and went into the back where they had their reptiles, it was mostly lizards but there were some snakes as well and Harry walked around seeing if any of them would be good to have with him to Hogwarts.

He looked around to see if there were anyone nearby before speaking in parseltongue "_Anyone want to come live with me?_"

Most of the snakes didn't even seem bothered by him speaking their language Harry figured the Magical Menagerie didn't bring in many dangerous snakes. He heard some hissing in the back and moved over there hearing a small snake hissing. "_Take me out of here human I will be your familiar if you just get me out of this boring place._"

Harry looked at the plaque describing the species of the snake. A black Boomslang native to the Sahara desert very poisonous has a lifespan of over 50 years.

Harry looked the snake over. A magical snake was much preferable then the weak species in the rest of the tanks and the long life it could have meant he wouldn't have to replace it anytime soon. "_I will bring you with me but you can not bite anyone unless I give you permission also I will not be able to speak with you like this around most other humans as they fear my kind._"

Harry lifted the lid of the tank and let the small black snake worm its way around his arm it was small enough that it wasn't noticeable. "_Thank you master I will do as you say_"

"_Do you have a name?_"

"_What is a name?_" The snake asked.

"_It is what we humans call ourselves and our familiars to recognize them by._"

"_It makes no difference to me you may call me what you wish._"

Harry pondered for a moment before deciding on a suitable name from old Japanese mythology "_I shall name you Orochi._" The snake now named did not respond so Harry figured it was okay and went to pay for him.

He went towards his last stop Ollivanders wand shop. He had a wand that worked well with him but it still was nothing more then an inherited wand and his own would work better. He would still wear his old one in the invisible wand holster he had on his left arm. He also had a wand holster on his right for his "legitimate" wand. He had not found any book on parsel magic so he had tested some himself and found that when he used a normal spell but used parseltongue instead of Latin it locked the spell.

His wand and wand holster were both invisible under a disillusionment spell that he had done in parseltongue which he couldn't discover by any magical means other then removing it with parseltongue. It only worked on objects though as he couldn't get it to work on say a stunning spell.

He entered Ollivanders to find two old men talking with each other. Albus Dumbledore was in the wand shop with Ollivander and Harry had to suppress a snort. He really must have had people scouting the Alley since the Hogwarts letter went out to get a report so soon.

Ollivander turned to him and Harry was a bit freaked out by those weird eyes staring at him without blinking. "Ah Mr. Potter I have been expecting you."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Indeed. Shall we get started then?" He raised his right arm making it clear he was right handed. He completely ignored the presence of Dumbledore knowing he wouldn't butt in until he had his wand.

Dumbledore had been sitting in his office too depressed to even eat lemon drops when a Patronus from Emmeline Vance who was watching Diagon Alley that day informed him that Harry Potter had been spotted in the Magical Menagerie.

He had probably never moved so fast before almost throwing himself into the fireplace to floo to Ollivanders to wait for Harry when he went to get his wand.

When Harry entered he had been wholly surprised. He was tall for his age with jet black hair down to his shoulders, none of the messiness that was normal for a Potter. He had his Mother's eyes though but they were not hidden behind the glasses that he would have expected from a Potter. Not only was he obviously well fed and taken care of but he had diamond studs in his ears and a ring made of white gold so he obviously had used some of his fortune. He carried himself as a Pureblood and that worried Albus immensely as he ran a bunch of names trough his head that could have hidden Harry from him.

He was not too surprised to find that Harry received the brother wand to Voldemort they did have such similarities in their early childhoods he hoped the similarities would end there though. As Harry paid for his wand he moved forward to introduce himself. He needed to have a good relationship with Harry so that he could groom him to take his place as the hope of the light.

Harry was terribly annoyed by the creepy shop keep as he tried wand after wand, and then when he finally found one it was the brother wand to Voldemort. At least he had another wand in case his new one wouldn't work against the bastard. He paid the creepy guy and turned to find Dumbles in his way, well he had expected it but it didn't mean he was thrilled about it.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he reached forward and shook his hand. "Harry my boy so nice to see you; I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry inclined his head slightly. "A pleasure to meet you Headmaster, I would introduce myself but you obviously already know who I am."

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile on his face. "Indeed I do Harry, if you wouldn't mind I could give you a small tour of Hogwarts for the day while we discuss where you have been these last years, you have really worried us my boy."

Harry wondered if he would keep being so benevolent if he told him to stick his tour up his ass. He supposed this scenario was better then the one he had pictured where Dumbledore dragged him off and pumped him full of Veritaserum.

"I suppose I can make time for a visit to Hogwarts." Harry replied when it looked like Dumbledore would speak again.

"Ah excellent my boy, Ollivander has a floo in the back the address is Hogwarts Headmaster's office."

Harry nodded and walked in the back picking up a pinch of floo powder and tossing them in the fire calling out the address.

Dumbledore and Ollivander shared a look as Harry left through the floo. Harry Potter was nothing like they expected him to be, he hardly even looked like his father anymore.

Harry had a look around the office as he waited for Dumbledore to arrive, the office was full of trinkets and books covering every surface he couldn't understand how anyone could work in such a mess.

He had not waited more then a minute before Dumbledore stepped trough the fireplace apologizing for keeping him waiting. He took a seat behind his desk and Harry took the offered chair in front of him.

After a slight pause where they both studied each other Dumbledore started. "You had us all quite worried Harry, running away from your family like that and disappearing for years."

Harry coolly regarded the old headmaster. "I am sorry Headmaster but I fail to discern what family you would be speaking of as mine died 10 years ago."

Dumbledore's face fell slightly. "Ah James and Lily… A Headmaster shouldn't have favourites but I admit I held those two students a bit closer to my heart then the others, it was a sad day when they died."

"Yes, quite a sad day indeed." Dumbledore continued. "But in this instance I of course mean your aunt Petunia, Lily's sister and your caretaker."

Harry smiled mirthlessly "If those animals are my family I would hate to see what my enemies are like." Dumbledore appeared quite shocked by the statement.

"Surely they can't be that bad Harry?"

"If you try to put me back with them you will find yourself in quite the quandary Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked a tiny bit wary as he replied. "What quandary would that be Harry?"

"You would have to decide between going to the Dursleys funeral or if you should go to my sentencing to life in Azkaban…" Harry said looking the Headmaster straight in the eyes. Just as he expected a Legilimency probe bumped into his shields trying to ascertain if he was serious.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You could have asked if I was being truthful sir."

"I apologize Harry sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me, I shall of course make sure to have greater restraint henceforth."

Harry nodded and moved to wrap this little meeting up. "Is there anything else you want to ask Headmaster as I would like to have that tour before dinnertime?"

"Where did you learn Occlumency? Who has been taking care of you these past years?"

Harry smirked. "An easy question to answer Sir as I learned from books and have been taking care of myself since leaving Azkaban… Oh I apologize I meant the Dursleys… it's surprisingly easy to mix those two institutions up."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded obviously he didn't want to push too hard in the first meeting. "Very well Harry let's go on that tour and then you can eat in the great hall with the teacher's and myself, you can stay in one of the dormitories until tomorrow when you can floo back to Ollivanders."

Harry nodded. "That is acceptable."

The tour of Hogwarts was actually quite interesting as the castle was full of magic and history. It was not a full tour of course as that would take many hours but Dumbledore showed him most of the important places like the kitchens and the Owlery.

When it was time for dinner Harry found himself paraded in front of the entire Hogwarts faculty which annoyed him as some of the teachers seemed a bit too happy to meet him. He was placed in between the charms teacher Filius Flitwick and the Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall to his consternation as it smelled manipulation all the way. They were the heads of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Dumbledore probably hoped they would impress him so that he would beg the hat for one of those houses.

As the dinner arrived Harry was just about to grab a drink of Pumpkin juice when his earrings started burning slightly, he quickly put it down. He doubted it was anything bad as it was likely Dumbledore that had ordered the house elf's to put something in his drinks and probably food for that matter too.

However there were several potions that would emulate a tracking spell and they would be very hard to remove after ingestion. Tracking spells he could easily remove but a potion would take several days if not weeks to remove from his system.

"Are you not going to eat Mr. Potter?" asked the tiny Charms professor.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore watching him but he had an easy solution to that. "I am afraid that I am not accustomed to this kind of greasy and cholesterol laden food Professor." He said apologetically.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to be heard over the mutterings of the Potions Professor about spoiled brats. "I could call an elf and see if they can not make something more suited for you Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Not necessary Headmaster, besides I doubt the elves at Hogwarts could satisfy my fine pallet after years of cooking this grease." He looked pointedly at the shepherd's pie that was swimming in grease. Some of the teachers looked amused while McGonagall and Snape both looked affronted that he dared question how Hogwarts worked.

"Dinky" Harry called out and his servant popped in surprising the staff that someone so young had his own House elf and bearing the Potter mark on his clothing. Harry wouldn't let even his servant look anything but the best.

"Master called Dinky?" the elf asked after the customary bow.

"Yes. I need a dinner of the usual quality and get me some butterbeer to drink as well." He didn't bother to look as the elf popped away to do as he said.

Before the staff could comment a crystal plate with gold rims and a crystal goblet with cold Butterbeer appeared. Several minutes later Dinky appeared again and with a snap of his fingers Harry had a plate of sautéed Foie gras (goose liver) with onions and figs. Flitwick eyed the plate obviously recognizing the French delicacy.

"Would you like a plate of the same Professor?" Harry asked politely.

Flitwick hesitated a second before nodding. "I haven't had Foie gras since I was a young boy on vacation in France it was a very fine meal."

Harry nodded and Dinky popped away to make a plate for the Charms Professor as well. "My house elf is well versed in the world's fine cuisine and is the reason I have developed a bit more sophisticated taste for food then what is served here."

Dumbledore looked slightly aggravated that he couldn't get any drugged drinks and meals to him if he only ate from his own house elf. Seeing Dumbledore's expression McGonagall jumped in just as Dinky returned and delivered the meal to Flitwick. "When you start Hogwarts you will have to get used to the food that is served." She stated with finality in her voice.

Harry shook his head with an amused smile "As deputy head of Hogwarts you should know that there is no rule prohibiting me from providing my own food." He inclined his head as Flitwick thanked him for sharing and dug into his own meal.

Taking a sip of his ice cold butterbeer he eyed McGonagall with a pleasant smile that was a tad condescending. "I would think that you would be aware of that fact Professor?" he asked mildly.

McGonagall's lips thinned but she didn't answer and Flitwick chuckled quietly next to him, apparently he was thoroughly enjoying both the meal and the discussion.

Snape couldn't hold quiet any longer seeing McGonagall refusing to put the brat in place. "Arrogant just like your father Potter let's see if you will be the same when I see you in Potions." He sneered across the table and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

McGonagall glared at Snape before turning towards Harry the previous conversation temporarily forgotten as she tried to ensure that Harry wouldn't fear potions because of the teacher. That only led to Snape and McGonagall getting snappy at each other while Harry ate watching them with curiosity.

Snape after being lectured by McGonagall noticed Harry watching them and snapped at him. "What do you want Potter can't you see the adults are talking?" There was a definite snide tone to his voice.

"Oh I was just wondering why you haven't heard yet." Harry said and shrugged.

Dumbledore who had mostly been watching everything was immediately very interested. "Heard what my boy?"

Harry smirked internally but kept a calm façade. "I am going to the Ministry tomorrow to sit my Owls and Newts in History of Magic and Potions. I am expecting to manage an Outstanding in both subjects."

The table was silenced except for Snape´s spluttering. Harry figured that the galleons he had offered had kept the ministry workers quiet, that and the fact low level workers in the educational department weren't exactly high on Dumbledore's list of allies.

"So I won't need to take any Potion classes anyway so you will have to manage without me Potions Master Snape." Harry said directing a pleasant smile towards the shocked Potions Professor.

"Amazing, to be able to take your Newts in two subjects when so young why History of Magic and Potions?" Flitwick asked excitedly sure that Harry Potter would become a Ravenclaw.

Harry eyed the diminutive professor which was the only one he honestly liked so far. "Potions come easy to me so it


End file.
